DESCRIPTION This project is a broad-based collaboration between low-income minority communities, local health providers, and university researchers.Already existing organizations will be involved to begin the project; such organizations include Citizens for a Better Environment (CBE); La Causa-- Los Angeles Communities Assembled and United for a Sustainable Environment; LOSH-- an OSHA-sponsored program; COEH--Center for Occupational and Environmental Health of the School of Public Health at UCLA; and the Community Health Foundation in the city of Bell a group of primary health practitioners who serve the largest percentage of the Latino community in the nation. Eight small cities--highly industrialized cities of Vernon, Commerce, and Southgate, and the densely residential cities of Huntington Park, Maywood, Bell, Bell Gardens, and Cudahy--represent the targeted area. An objective is to reduce community and worker exposure to environmental pollutants from major industrial and other polluting sources. Specific aims include involving community leaders and local health care providers, analyzing existing environmental health data in order to characterize risk and identify data gaps, surveying the community to identify priority environmental health concerns, and educating and training residents, workers, and health care providers about environmental health issues and known problems. Community- based strategies will be formulated to reduce environmental exposures and prevent pollution at the source(s).Spanish language, lower literacy educational materials, and other communication vehicles will be emphasized. Direct exposure to hazardous air pollutants and toxic chemicals, lead poisoning, and contaminated water are among other health-related activities that compromise health and will be addressed.